Clockwerk
Clockwerk (クロックヴェルク, Kurokkuweruku; stylized as CLOCKWeЯK) is one of the main antagonists of the ''Sly Cooper'' series. He was a Eurasian eagle owl that was the leader of the Fiendish Five and arch-nemesis of the Cooper Clan. He was consumed by jealousy for the Cooper Clan's reputation as thieves and hated them to such a degree that he replaced his mortal body with soulless machinery just to keep up with them through time. He was eventually killed by Sly Cooper, though his legacy continued to haunt the Cooper Gang to the present day. "Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation." :—Clockwerk to Sly Cooper. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ross Douglas (English), Naomi Kusumi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Clockwerk was a giant eagle owl made entirely of metal. He has large yellow eyes, three large talons on each foot, and a large brow that was constantly pulled down in anger. When he was attacking, Clockwerk either had plasma shooters on his feet and back, or electric ring shooters on his head and the tips of his elbows. In his organic form Clockwerk was covered in light brown feathers. He had bright red eyes and three white talons on each foot. * Feather Color: Metal colors (formerly Light Brown) * Skin Color: golden (beak) * Eye Color: Red/Yellow (formerly Bright Red) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk, back when it was fully organic. Background Personality "Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years with the express intention of wiping out a rival's family line?" :—Sly Cooper musing about Clockwerk. Clockwerk was obsessed with proving himself superior to the Cooper Clan. He can be identified as a psychopath, being able to endure thousands of years of waiting before planning to finish off the Cooper name with Sly ten years later. He openly mocked the Cooper family whenever he had the chance. He was able to create advanced technology and numerous plans on how to eradicate the elusive Sly Cooper while he invaded his lair in Russia. This gave his boasts some merit but also led to developing a superiority complex, stating that his robotic form was perfect for granting him immortality just to keep up with the Coopers through history. Overall, Clockwerk was an evil, bitter and obsessed character who desired nothing more than the eradication of his nemesis, Sly Cooper and his ancestors, at whatever cost, even his own body. This however, proved to be his downfall. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals * Cooper Clan (rival thieves) Enemies * Cooper Clan Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities "Perfection has no age..." :—Clockwerk to Sly Cooper. Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with robotic parts, and a highly advanced piece of technology called the Hate Chip imbued his new body with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair it after taking incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a mortal being. Clockwerk's body was equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electrified rings, and an energy weapon within the eyes (although this and the missiles might have been an addition made by Arpeggio as they're only used by Clock-La). In addition, Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jetpack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava; this could be contributed by the Hate Chip and Clockwerk's self-repairing body. He also had spare engines in case his wings were too damaged to allow flight. In the event that all but his head was disabled, it could detach and fly using small jets. In part for his ability to survive with a combination of his hatred and mechanical improvements, Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. He constructed a lair in the Krack-Karov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes. These included hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as a gas chamber which was used to incapacitate Sly. He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Conner Cooper and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. He also created a legion of mechanical birds, similar to him, and hordes of lava monsters to do his bidding. Two years later, Clockwerk's body was fully repaired by Arpeggio so that each individual member of the Klaww Gang could use their share of the Clockwerk parts for their own purposes. Each individual part had also served its own purpose in Clockwerk's design as a Cooper hunter. They included a heart that acted as a tireless pump, eyes with powerful entrancing qualities, and talons capable of slicing through steel. All of the parts assembled would create Clockwerk's frame and were the basis for helping him live through time and would later help spark his partial rebirth as Clock-La. With the destruction of the Hate Chip, Clockwerk's body, and therefore Clockwerk himself, was permanently destroyed. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Death ray * Electric ring launcher * Poison gas * Robo-Falcons * Plasma launcher Transportation Gallery History Past For almost all of his life Clockwerk hunted the Coopers, who were always one step ahead of him. Very few Coopers knew about Clockwerk; other than Sly and his father Conner, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper is the only Cooper known to have interacted with him. At some point, Clockwerk replaced his body with machinery, enabling him to live for thousands of years. Around Sly's birth, Clockwerk founded the Fiendish Five and led them in an attack on the currently living Coopers. Responsible for the murder of Conner and the theft of the Thievius Raccoonus, which contained all the family's thieving secrets, Clockwerk and the rest of the Fiendish Five returned to their own personal endeavors with the pages of the Coopers' legacy. Synopsis See also External links * Clockwerk Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fiendish Five